Alkaline Trio Songics
by TomiSama04
Summary: A collection of songfics to Alkaline Trio songs. Torture. [KnivesxLegato]
1. Sleepyhead

Sleepyhead  
Tomi Sama

Song: "Sleepyhead." By Alkaline Trio  
Pairing: KnivesxLegato  
Warnings: Slash, violence, torture.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I just play with it.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

--------

_All you've been asking for's been placed in front of you  
__The headaches, the shaking,  
__The boredom the boardroom brings  
__You're scratching at itching  
__brought by the spiders beneath your skin  
__The answer in question is over before it begins_

Knives seemed surprisingly calm, and that scared Legato. He sat shaking in the corner while Knives watched him, smiling slightly. Legato wished he had the nerve to pry into his Master's mind, but he wasn't that bold. He could never be that bold. As Knives walked over to Legato, with a knife in one had and a jar with something in it, it was too dark for Legato to see, in the other hand. Knives kneeled down, his face only a few inches from Legato's. Legato held his stare, timidly, trying to not shake. Knives smiled, "You know what you are, Legato?" Legato knew he wasn't to answer. It was always the same routine with his Master, this was the verbal torture. Things would get better soon… he hoped. "You're just a spider, Legato. Just a stupid, ugly spider." Knives' eyes squinted as he made an incision in Legato's abdomen. Legato didn't move, he looked down, as Knives' pale hands untwisted the top of the jar. Legato still couldn't make out what it was, until he felt something crawl into the cut. Legato closed his eyes, biting his lip, trying his hardest not to scream. Knives' finger pushed the arachnid farther into Legato's would. "More so now than ever…"

_Hey there sleepy smile,  
__I see you've brought your bedroom eyes  
__Not assuming you wanna keep 'em,  
__I'm assuming you reckon you won't_

As Legato awoke, he realized he was in the same place Knives had left him last night. The only difference was that now his bare chest had white cloth over it. He ran his hand over it, wincing slightly in pain. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the room, and quickly looked up. Knives was still standing there. "I knew humans were weak, Legato. But I thought you were above most humans." Knives shook his head in disappointment and disgust as Legato bowed his head in shame. Legato moved his hand from his stomach, forcing the pain away, so he could try and think of some way to please his Master. Some way Knives would think better of him. Knives just smiled and chuckled again as he walked out.

_All you've been asking for's been placed in front of you  
__The headaches, the shaking,  
__The boredom the boardroom brings  
__You're scratching at itching  
__brought by the spiders beneath your skin  
__The answer in question is over before it begins_

When Legato awoke again, his golden eyes surveyed the room, seeing beforehand if his Master was present. He wasn't. Legato sighed, and ran he palm against his stomach. He tried to decide what hurt worse, his stomach or his head. He ran his other hand through his hair, and felt something a little crusty. When he scratched it and pulled his hand to his face to look at it, there was blood on his fingers. When he passed out, he must have hit the stone floor. Legato pulled his knees to his chest, shaking slightly. He felt sick to his stomach, but if he threw up, Master would be even more disappointed. He ran his fingers over his stomach once more. Was that spider still alive in him? Was it pregnant? Is it now trying to hatch its babies in his flesh? Legato shook again, scratching at his stomach. Legato decided to unwrap the wound and dig the spider out. He took deep breaths, wincing as the skin came off, opened up fresh, with each pull of the cloth. When he got it off, he sat looking at it. Would he only make it worse by putting his filthy hands inside it? Legato sighed and tilted his head back, resting it against the stone wall as his fingers caressed the skin. He gasped with slight pain, and began to ease his fingers in, making the cut open up, farther, once again. Shaking, he continued forward until he felt something that didn't belong. He pulled it out, a bloody chunk of something. He felt sick again, and his body passed out; thinking that this would be the better alternative to throwing up.

_Hey there sleepy smile,  
__I see you've brought your bedroom eyes  
__Not assuming you wanna keep 'em,  
__I'm assuming you reckon you won't_

When Legato, again regained conciseness, he looked up and saw Knives kneeling over him, once more, chuckling. His hands were sliding teasingly over the human's flesh, wrapping his wound once more. "Normally I don't do this myself." He said to Legato, who blinked. He was surprised to see his Master so close, and surprised he was touching him in such a way. "I don't usually waste my time on helping trash." He smiled down at Legato, who closed his eyes, feeling better now that the wound was out of fresh air. He could tell Knives had cleaned the wound, too. "Really, it's just so fascinating. A human undid the cloth around his stomach, his would had already been cleaned, and he dug his dirty fingers around in it, opening the wound more." Knives shook his head, grinning darkly. "Your kind never ceases to amaze me." Legato closed his eyes, not sure if what his Master had said was a complement or not.

_Nothing to see here but the rain  
__There's nothing to hold you but the flames  
__Nothing to see here but the rain  
__There's nothing to hold you but the flames  
__Nothing to see here but the rain  
__There's nothing to hold you but the flames  
__Nothing to see here but the rain  
__It's raining flames_

Legato had been moved to a slightly better sleeping arrangement while he healed, from his own inflicted wound. Every time Legato moved tears stung his eyes and made it blurry. The only bit he ever got to see of this new room was the ceiling and the door, if he moved his head slowly and tried not to move the rest of his body. When he did move his body, he felt like a fire had been started on top of him. He knew it was infected, and thought, hoped, this was the end. Every time he slept, he dreamed of not waking up, only to be slapped awake into the nightmare that was his reality. His Master would be standing over him, grinning, his hands behind his back. "You're recovering quite nicely." Knives complemented. Legato stayed quite. "But it's really too quickly." He would take a glass from behind his back, and put only a small drop of liquid on him. Every time Legato hoped it was water, and every time, it felt like a thousand more fires starting all over his body. Almost always, he would pass out again.

_Earth to sleepy smile,  
__Where'd you take those bedroom eyes?  
__Not assuming you wanna keep 'em,  
__I'm assuming you reckon you won't_

One day when Legato woke up, he looked around the room. Knives was sitting in a corner, reading something from a book. It didn't appear that to Legato that his Master knew… or cared… he was awake. Legato sat up a bit. Trying to show his Master he was strong. Finally, sitting upright, the fire in his stomach screaming, Knives seemed to notice his slave. "Oh, Legato." Knives closed his book and set it on his lap. "You're awake again." Legato nodded slightly, and Knives stood up, putting his book on a stand next to his chair. "And you're done recovering." Legato looked down at himself. He'd hardly considered this recovered, but he looked back up to Knives. Knives was an inch or two away from Legato's face when he looked up. "Because I need one more thing for you to do…"


	2. Tuck Me In

Tuck Me In  
Tomi Sama

Song: "Tuck Me In." By Alkaline Trio  
Pairing: KnivesxLegato  
Warnings: Slash, violence, torture.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I just play with it.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

---

_Tuck me into where it's freezing._

Legato was shivering in the cold torture room. He had no idea how it could possibly get this cold in here, when outside it was so hot one could hardly stand it. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest, as he watched Knives across the room. He didn't know what was in store for him today, but he knew he deserved it. Whatever it was that he could have done, he deserved to be in the cold, dark room, sitting on the uncomfortable, blood drenched cot that he'd been on so many times before. Knives looked over at Legato; the cold blue eyes seemed to see right through him. "Lay down." Legato obeyed his master's orders, though now he was colder than ever.

_Tuck me into bed with snakes._

Knives made his way over to the bed. He could see Legato shaking, but he didn't care. Once he found out if the human could survive bites from different animals, he'd let him leave and he could go do whatever he did when he wasn't here. Legato was looking at a spot just under Knives's eyes, afraid to make actual eye contact with his Master. Knives smirked and reached his hand into one of the two cages he brought over. Legato was unsurprised at seeing the snake. He knew Knives wanted to experiment with new animals. "Hold still." Another order that Legato obeyed, as Knives let the snake down on Legato's chest. The snake slithered up it, and Legato felt it crawling over his neck. He took a deep breath, expecting the snake to squeeze the air from his lungs. However, the snake seemed to grow bored, and lie on Legato, like he was a rock.

_Tuck me in with the tarantulas  
__I wanna let them in my mouth, and down my throat  
__To lay their eggs._

Knives, with a stoic expression on his face, reached into the second cage, but Legato could see the pure glee in his eyes. The blonde haired man sat something down on Legato's stomach, and Legato had to hold back from wincing. A tarantula. He felt each hairy leg move up his bare stomach, over the sleeping snake, and up his throat. His eyes closed tightly, wishing the spider would get off of him. However, he felt the animal crawl up his neck, onto his chin. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, as he felt the spider grow closer to his mouth. He knew his Master was frowning, so he opened his mouth, as the spider felt around the hole. Legato's mind screamed, but his body remained still, the spider neither entering, nor leaving. After what seemed like a lifetime, Knives grew bored and put both animals in their cage, before knocking the cages off the bed, grabbing Legato's arm, and forcefully pulling the blue haired man up. He threw him against the bloody, damp wall, and began to fasten chains around his wrists and ankles.

_Tuck me into where there's bleeding,  
Where it spills out of the walls onto the floor_

Legato knew what was coming, and in his mind he smiled. No more playing around, this was it. This was what he wanted. Knives drew out a long dagger; it glinted in the dim light, as it made its way toward Legato. Legato watched the blade smile as Knives slowly dragged it over the flesh between his bicep and triceps. Legato closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Pure bliss. He felt the warm liquid running down over his arm, warming his shivering body. It dripped off his arm, and ran down the wall, making the bloodlines brighter with a fresh sacrifice. Knives repeated the process on the other arm, lines of blood poured down the walls. Knives smiled. With two more quick slices, he had both of his slaves sides cut, from his hip to the bottom of his rib cage. He watched with amusement as the crimson liquid painted the pale body a more lively color, as the blood on the wall raced the blood on Legato's flesh to the floor.

_Tuck me into where your best friend's apologies,  
amount to shit, they always did, for ever more._

Legato started shivering. The blood flow was slowing and cooling, causing him to become even colder than before. His eyes remained closed, as he realized he was loosing consciousness. His mind, more vulnerable than ever, was being pried by Knives, he could feel it. Random images were flashing over his mind. Midvalley. Over and over, the sight of the Hornfreak was blasted at full volume in his head. Suddenly he understood. When Knives got done with him sometimes, Legato would walk in a daze to the Hornfreak's room. Battered and broken, without any dignity left, he would collapse on his friend's bed, allowing the saxophonist to lull him to sleep, and clean his wounds. Yesterday, the lulling didn't lead to sleeping. It led to kissing, and touching. Knives must be angry. Legato can't share himself. Legato knew he was his Master's thing and only his Master's. Legato understood. "I'm sorry." Legato muttered quietly as he started to slide down the bloody wall. "I'm sorry, Master." Legato said, slightly louder.

_I pour out onto the floor,  
Like liquid white from fallen glass,  
Nothing to cry over.  
My skin went sour long ago,  
It knew it had nowhere else to go._

He heard his Master chuckle, and unlocked the chains around his slave's wrists and ankles. But that meant nothing, Knives was still angry, and Legato felt horrible about betraying his Master. He fell forward in one fluid motion, but with the muscles on his arm cut, he didn't have the strength to hold himself up, so he crumbled to the floor. He heard his Master chuckle louder, amused with his slave's pitiful display of will power, and watched as Legato tried to hide within himself. His head was pushed into his arms, causing his hair and his face to get bloody from the wounds on his arms. Knives watched as Legato's skin turned paler, from blood loss, and he grinned to himself, as he walked out, summoning someone to clean up the mess that had developed on the torture room's floor.

_Tuck me into where I'm falling,  
Where I can feel the heat rise underneath my wings,_

When Legato awoke, he was unsurprised to see himself on the bed, with his arms and abdomen wrapped in cloth, with long lines from the blood seeping through. He was unsurprised to find himself cold again with no blankets poured around him. He was surprised, however, to see his blonde God standing in the corner, leaning his slim frame against the wall with his perfect blue eyes closed. Legato felt his heart speed up, just looking at the man. In his hand, Knives twirled a feather, obviously from his Angel arm. Suddenly, Knives' eyes opened and pierced through Legato. Legato felt his mind go blank, as a pain washed over him. He rolled over, trying to escape Knives' mental onslaught, but fell off the bed, taking a hard blow to the concrete floor with his shoulder. He felt another wind of pain sweep over him, as he suddenly grew warm.

_And all the fallen angels in hell,  
Will tuck me away from you,  
__Take me away from everything._

Knives came over, and gripped Legato's forearm in his hand and pulled him to his feet, even though Legato's body and mind resisted. Legato begged himself to stand up, to act strong, but his body still lacked blood, and standing up so quickly made him dizzy and his knees weren't working. Instead, Knives held his body up and started to drag him to the door. After they got in the hallway, Knives continued to drag Legato down the hall, to the room where many of the Gung-ho Guns would sit and be around each other, before Knives gave his orders. As Knives busted through the doors, confronting all of the Gung-ho at once, he dropped Legato on the floor and walked out, slamming the door behind him with his mind. Midvalley and Dominique quickly came over to get their friend and superior and lay him down on the couch that was in the room. "It's alright." Dominique said quietly, as she threw a blanket over Legato and tucked him in. "You're safe now."

_Tuck me into where there's dying,_

Knives didn't come back for Legato that night, or the night after. It wasn't until Legato was fully healed that Knives showed himself to his subordinates. He came telling them that Vash the Stampede must suffer, and he ordered Legato to make the plans. Legato wanted his plans to work, everyone knew he did. Slowly, but surly, all of his fellow Gung-hoes started dying at the hands of Vash the Stampede. Never directly, as Legato was pointed out too, by Midvalley. Vash never pulled the trigger, but still, most of Legato's friends had died off, which made Legato go crawling back to the torture room, begging for the blade's grin and for the perfectness of his God. And being as compassionate as Knives was, he agreed to let Legato in the room once more.

_Tuck me in with flames,_

Legato sat eagerly on the metal bed, completely naked. Legato knew that this would be the worse thing he'd felt before, he could see it in his master's eyes, as Knives leaned over the edge of the thin strip of metal that Legato was sitting on, and moved pushed his shoulders until he was laying down. Knives saw Legato shiver, as his bare back made contact with the cold metal. Knives grinned. He moved away as he saw the pleading in Legato's eyes. Begging Knives to stop, but begging him to continue. "I'm sorry." He whispered one more time, as Knives got on his knees and struck a match and threw it on a pile of sticks. It erupted into flames, making Knives' pale face glow with delight, he stood up, and watched as the metal bed heated up, and the smell of human flesh burning became the dominant scent in the air.

_And tuck me in with flies,_

Legato didn't scream. He didn't fidget, and he didn't die; just like a good slave should. He let Knives take in the sweet scent of burning flesh, as he laid in silence, staring at the ceiling. Soon, he saw Knives leaning over him. "How about some more?" Knives said quietly, his thin lips hardly moving from the grin that was plastered on his face by the intoxicating smell. A cloud suddenly erupted behind Knives, and Legato's first thought was how there could be that much thick, black smoke? Soon, however, he realized that the smoke was coming closer, and landing on him. He realized that it wasn't smoke it all. They were flies. He squirmed under the feeling of a blanket of flies on a bed of fire. The flies weren't eating; they were merely waiting for the decaying corpse to die, to get their meal. They would be disappointed. Legato knew he wasn't aloud to die.

_Maybe then you will appreciate your only friend,  
With maggots in their eyes or as ashes in the sky._

Knives sat back and watched with amusement at the sight before him. Legato, eyes closed, sat still, waiting and praying for death, as it slowly educed him. Knives could feel the humans pulse weaken and his breathing shallow; however, it wasn't enough to kill him. Knives chuckled slightly, but the sound was lost under the roar of the fire. Legato would be depressed to find himself awake in the morning. After a few moments of silence, Knives suddenly felt a change in Legato. The smoke was thick above him, carrying dead skin and a few flies, and Knives couldn't feel Legato's thoughts anymore. Legato was stating to suffocate in the smoke and ash from his own skin. Knives quickly pushed Legato, as his body rolled over and off of the metal bed, and onto the floor. Knives dumped water on the bed, causing it to steam, as the water poured off the sides and put out the fire. Legato coughed, as his breathing regulated again, and the flies started to settle into the burned flesh on Legato's back, to lay their maggots. Knives fanned them away, and wrapped the wound.

_I pour out onto the floor  
Like liquid white from fallen glass,  
Nothing to cry over  
My skin went sour long ago  
It knew it had no place left to go_

Legato fell off something with a loud thump that woke him from his sleep. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, or what had happened before. His back felt horrible, and he wished he would have rolled off and fell onto his stomach, of course, he didn't have such luck. He heard a chuckle and looked up, to find his blonde God standing over him. "It's about time you woke up. I thought I might have lost you there, for a while." Knives held his hand down, and Legato looked at it stupidly. Was Knives being nice? No. Something was up. Something was wrong. Legato thought maybe he'd died, when he heard Knives laugh again. Legato blushed, unable to contain his thoughts to himself, as he took Knives' hand, expecting to be pulled up. Instead, Knives turned his hand over, the unharmed flesh of his wrist shown, as the blade in Knives' smiled at him once more, as it was dragged across the pale flesh.


	3. Every Slave Needs A Master

Every Slave Needs A Master  
Tomi Sama

Song: "Every Thug Needs A Lady." By Alkaline Trio  
Pairing: KnivesxLegato  
Warnings: Slash, violence, torture, implied sex scene.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I just play with the boys/  
Request: Pleeeease Review. Pretty please!

---

_**I know its dark here.**_

Legato looked around the dark room, smiling to himself. How many times had he been here? How many times on his own free will? He was sitting on the infamous cot, with the white and red sheets. The red, of course, was from his blood. He had no shirt on; his pale bare skin was shining in the soft light from the corner. Nearer to the light he saw his Master. A work of pure genius; the most beautiful and devastating creature ever cursed enough to live in this hellhole.

Legato watched his Master's back, fully alert incase the God turned around. He noticed how his Master ran his hand through his perfect blond hair, much more perfect than that of his brothers, in Legato's opinion, as he sighed. He was writing something by the glow of the dim light. Possibly it was detailed instructions to himself of what he was going to do to Legato today. The blue-haired man could only hope.

_**You know that I'm scared too, for some reason right now, of everything but you.**_

When his Master turned around, Legato bowed his head, careful not to look in his Master's perfect blue eyes with his own disgusting golden ones. Legato's heart raced as he bowed, hearing the soft clicking of his Master's feet as he walked over to the bed. He could tell something was bothering the blond; by the way he simply stood over Legato, staring at his back. It worried him. Something wasn't going right in his Master's plan.

'_Take it out on me.'_ Legato thought, '_Let me be your punching bag. Let me be the way you channel your anger.'_

Knives said nothing back to him. He just sat down, his back to his slave, and looked toward the dim light, saying nothing. Legato got off his hands and knees, to look at his Master. His back was slumped slightly, like he was thinking of something. His hands held the paper he had been writing earlier, bunched up in his hands as he squeezed it. Legato moved closer to his Master, wanting to touch him, to comfort the blond, but he knew that would be out of order. That would show disrespect to his Master.

_**Right now you're all that I recognize.**_

When Knives turned around to face Legato, Legato felt his head spin. It was his Master's doing, and he laid on his back in submission to the nausea. Knives kept looking at him, and Legato had to force himself to keep from blocking his Master from his mind. He wanted to know something, and he didn't want Legato to know what it was he was looking for. So he sent Legato's head into a jumble, so the blue-haired man couldn't make out thoughts anymore.

As his eyes closed, as he forced himself to relax, he could see his Master. He was standing away from him, as papers flew around him like a hurricane. Knives slowly turned around, facing the slave as he held out his hand. A paper flew to it, and he read it. The rest of the papers flew toward Legato, keeping him preoccupied as his Master's perfect blue eyes scanned the paper. With a smirk, he tossed it back.

Legato opened his eyes, to accidentally catch his Master's. He looked away in shame.

_**You know I came here when I needed your soft voice. **_

His Master surprised Legato when he put his cold hand on the human's cheek and turned his head, staring him in the eyes. Legato grew uncomfortable. His Master's eyes were piercing into him, threatening him to show that the information he'd just received was a lie.

Legato held his gaze, too afraid to break it, and after a few minutes, his Master let go of him and smirked slightly. "Good boy."

Legato sighed and closed his eyes. The voice was that of an angel. He wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to hear it call him names, abuse him. He wanted the voice to beat him down and break him.

_**I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer. Now I wait here…**_

But after the small, dog like praise, he heard nothing else but the sound of the cot squeaking as his Master stood up.

He kept his eyes closed, as he lay still on his back. His whole body was hoping for it, and when he heard the hiss of metal on metal from across the room, his body almost jumped with glee. All the confusion he was feeling from the praise and his Master's eyes faded as he focused on his reward.

The seconds ticked by slowly, and he could no longer hear his Master across the room with the blades. He didn't hear the soft clicking of his boots. He couldn't hear anything but his own labored breathing, (labored because of excitement) and his weak human heart beating quickly in anticipation.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Knives hovering over him, looking him in the eyes again. Legato looked away, feeling his body grow hot. He heard the soft smirk of his Master, and heard the squeak of the cot as he sat down again.

_**And sometimes I get one.**_

Legato shut his eyes, expecting to feel the blade trace somewhere over his abdomen. However, the feeling he experienced was nothing of the sort. His lips suddenly felt warm, and when he opened his eyes to see what his Master was doing, all he could see was the blue eyes of his Master. He was quick to shut his eyes again, as he felt wet on his lips.

The blue-haired man gasped when he realized that it was his Master's tongue, which only slid farther into the slave's mouth once it was opened.

**_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired._**

Legato walked down the corridor, keeping one hand on the wall to stable himself. He was fully clothed again, and his limp was not due to new wounds etched in his body. The wounds were in his head. The sun would be rising soon. He usually didn't spend all night with his Master, but after his Master's mouth was done with his slave's, it went to other areas of the human's tainted flesh.

His mind was screaming at him. How dare he let his Master touch such imperfection? Was he crazy? Was he stupid? But feeling the ting of pain from his neck and other areas of his body, he knew he wouldn't have said or done anything to stop it. His chest and neck had bruises from bites, and his whole body continued to feel warm, but he wouldn't have stopped it.

It felt too good. Even if his Master now had pathetic human flesh on his tongue and lips, and it was all Legato's fault, he would do it again. He would let his Master become unclean for the good feeling it was giving him.

It almost felt as good as the blade.

Almost.

_**You are stuck to me everyday.**_

When Legato was with the other Gung-Ho Guns, Knives came in and made a speech. Legato smacked himself mentally for not listening to it, but he couldn't. He was focused on his Master's body. The soft blond hair, the piercing blue eyes, which kept glancing at him, everything about his Master was perfect. And he could feel something in his chest at the mere thought of him.

As the other Gung-Ho Guns cleared out and started doing whatever it was that Knives had said, he saw his Master walking over to him. Legato looked down at his hands, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Did you hear me?" Legato heard that his Master's voice was still calm. Normally when Legato disobeyed orders or wasn't paying attention, his Master would get irate.

When Legato didn't answer, Knives sighed. "Come on."

Legato looked up when he heard his Master's boots clicking away. Legato, like the dog he was, stood up and walked after his Master.

If he really was a dog, his tail would be wagging.

_**Believe in what I am because it's all I have today.**_

'_Why weren't you listening?'_ Legato heard Knives' voice echo in his head. He said nothing back. He had no answer. He couldn't say, "I wasn't listening because I suddenly realized you're more beautiful and perfect than I even remember you being."

No. Definitely not.

'_Legato?'_

'_I'm sorry, Master.'_

He heard the blond man sigh and stop walking. Legato stopped too. When Knives turned around, he looked angry. Like his normal Master without a hint of kindness he'd been attempting to show the blue-haired man over the last two days.

Legato smiled at his fuming Master, hoping it would send him over the edge. He hoped Knives would hit him, and cut him, and beat him… and then kiss it all away. But instead, Knives just turned on his heal and said, "Come back tomorrow." And he was around the corner before Legato could think about following him.

_**And tomorrow who knows where we'll be?**_

Legato made his way back to the Gung-Ho Gung hang out and sat down on the couch. Dominique was in there, along with Midvalley. They were Legato's two best friends, and they knew something was bothering him. Dominique brought him a drink and some cake, (even Legato didn't understand his adoration to human sweets) while Midvalley played a soft tune.

"What's wrong Legato?" Dominique sat next to him, her hands in her lap. Truth be told, the woman had a thing for the blue haired man, although he never returned her obvious displays of affection.

Legato smiled, bowing his head slightly so his hair would cover the small smile. "Who knows?" He whispered unaware that his Master's subordinates could hear him.

_**From here I can hardly see a thing,**_

Legato walked back to the dark room, surprised to see his Master was not present yet. So he stripped most of his clothes, leaving only the brown-ish pants on as he walked over to the very small window in the corner, and stood on a box so he could see out it. It was barely above ground level, and it made vision almost impossible.

He sighed and leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on the coolish glass.

**_But I will follow anyone who brings me to you. For now, forever, for on and on and on…_**

He could see a wagon come closer. He knew it was probably just Chapel, but he wished it was his Master. He sounded a little irate when Legato failed to pay attention, but an irate Master was always the best type. He watched as the carriage passed out of view around the house, and kept turning, only to see the blue eyed God standing before him.

Legato jumped down, and bowed his head, trying to shrink himself to be shorter than his Master, but the blond man just smirked and patted Legato's head.

Legato felt himself blush softly and sat down on the side of the bed, waiting eagerly for what his Master was planning.

**_You know it starts here, outside waiting in the cold,_**

"Actually." Knives said with a smirk as he saw his slave sit down. "I had already prepared today's events."

Legato tried hard to look stoic, although he was confused and he could feel himself want to shiver. The dark room was always cold. It was always blocked well enough from the hot suns outside, because it was built underground.

Knives turned around and put his hand on a door handle that Legato had seen before, but didn't go in just yet. "I'd been making this for you for a while." Knives said, smiling slightly. "I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

The sound of it made it worth while, and Legato stood up and followed his Master into the room.

**_Kiss me once in the snow,_**

Legato went in and Knives followed, shutting the door behind him. They were hit with a wave of heat. Legato actually flinched and put his arms up to protect his eyes. However, he soon returned them to his sides, realizing it was nothing too incredibly bright.

There was a large, crude pyre or crematory in the room toward the other side, which was making the incredible warmth. Legato stared at it in amazement. There were ashes flying up as the loud crackling of the logs underneath. The ashes, once shot up, glowed red and slowly fell back down, where it started to cover the floor.

"You know…" Legato looked back at his Master as he spoke. Knives was staring at the cloud of cooling ashes, his blue eyes twinkling from the flame. "When we were on S.E.E.D.S. _she_ told my brother that on their planet, the sky use to do that normally, except it was cold and wet and white. But I think this snow is better than her snow."

"Snow." Legato repeated as he looked back at the cloud. Suddenly he felt Knives push him and he stumbled toward it. He thought he was going to go face first into it, but Knives grabbed his wrist at the last second and spun him around, pushing his back against the hot metal as he pushed his lips into his slaves.

_**I swear it never gets old…**_

Legato made a soft noise, a mix between pain from the smoldering metal on his lower back and pleasure from the kiss as he slowly kissed his Master back. Knives pushed father, making it so Legato was laying down on the metal as he got on his knees on top of him, the difference being Knives had on clothes over his knees, so he wouldn't get burnt and Legato's back was bare.

Legato tipped his head up, as he felt his Master kiss down his neck and over his chest, biting along the way, to make soft red marks. Legato thought he was going to die from the feeling. The smell of the room changed from fire and smoke, to burning human flesh as the flames heated the metal enough to take Legato's skin.

A small wince from Legato didn't stop Knives, as he started working with his slave's pants.

_**But I will promise you I can make it warmer next year.**_

Somehow, Legato found himself waking up in the white bed, on his stomach. He felt pressure on his lower back, and he cried out as he felt fingers weaving over his burns.

"That would hardly do." He looked back to see his Master, holding a large chunk of skin, grinning at the prize. Legato could feel his eyes watering. "The burns aren't bad enough. Second degree. And I thought that would have been enough to disintegrate you."

Feeling (and hearing) another large chunk of skin being pulled from his back, Legato closed his eyes, feeling liquid leak from them, onto the pillow as he whispered, "Next time it will."

**_You know I came here when I needed your soft voice._**

After pealing the dead skin and wrapping bandages over his slave, Knives sighed and got off of him. Legato opened his eyes and looked at him. He couldn't help but love his Master as he slumped over, looking the other way with his perfect cheek resting on his perfect hand. The blond hair was falling over a little in the front, like it always did, and the blue eyes were deep in thought.

He couldn't help but love his Master's perfection.

"You think too loudly, human." Knives muttered as his looked back at the blue haired man. Legato blushed slightly and shrank, trying to get away from his Master's cold eyes.

_**I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer.**_

"What's so great about you stupid humans anyway?" Knives turned to face Legato. "You don't contribute to society. You're weak and you're ugly and you'll never amount to anything."

Legato took the insults with pride as he stared blankly at his Master.

"And those damn feelings. What is that? That warmth?" Knives turned Legato over, so he was on his back. Legato whimpered slightly, but was silenced when his Master ran his fingers over his chest and bite marks from earlier.

"Why do you feel like this? Why can he feel it and I can't?"

Legato saw Knives' eyes burning with hatred for his brother, but there was something else in there. Something Legato had never seen before. He seemed sad… or frustrated.

"What does the Priest have that I don't?" Knives whispered, his fingers tracing up Legato's neck. "And why do I feel like Vash does when he's around the Priest right now?"

_**Now I stay here, and everyday I get one.**_

Knives crawled closer to Legato and leaned over, studying Legato's features. He saw the blue haired man blush and try to look away. Knives smirked. "You're not shy. I know you want this."

Legato said nothing, and soon he felt Knives' lips merge gently with his own. Gentle and slow. But after a few seconds, Knives bit down again, causing Legato to open his now-bleeding mouth with a happy smile.

**_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired… You are stuck to me everyday._**

Knives rolled to the side of the bed, eyes closed and panting slightly. Legato, a little worse off, whimpered as he lowered his chest back to the sheets before his arms could fully give out. It wasn't long before Legato saw his God fall sleep. The very dim light from the moons shining in the small window, was just enough for Legato to see Knives' outline.

The perfect hair; the perfect eyes… the completely perfect shape of his nude body. Everything about him was sheer perfection. As his Master slept, Legato moved closer, burying his head into his Master's chest.

When Knives woke up the next morning, whether he wanted him to be or not, Legato would be there. Knives would be able to feel his slave's shallow breathing on his chest.

**_Believe in what I am because it's all I have today._**

But unknown to Legato, was that not only did Knives not care that he woke up next to the filthy human, he would stay there until the other woke up, too. They might take another trip into the crematory or they might go out on a killing spree. It didn't matter to Knives, because in his mind, this was the perfect way to get back at his brother.

'_Oh yeah, Vash?'_ Knives would think. _'You and the Priest can have your fun. I don't miss you. I've got me a dirty human now too.'_

Knives smirked in his sleep, just thinking about it.

**_And tomorrow who knows where we'll be? _**

However, tomorrow showed them neither a crematory nor a killing spree, as when the pair of them woke up, blue to gold, in perfect timing, the picked up where the previous night had left them.

**_From here I can hardly see a thing, but I will follow anyone who brings me to you. For now, forever, for on and on and on…_**

Legato winced as he looked down. His elbows were shaking and he could feel the heat and the pressure from his Master on top of him. He tried to look back, but with the darkness of the room and the blinding white light coming in around the corners of his eyes, (and the slightly uncomfortable possession on his hands and knees) he couldn't see his Master.

But it didn't matter. He could feel the heat and the pain, and he could hear the soft panting and quiet moans, and that was enough for Legato. The nails digging into his stomach, trying to keep him still and close were perfect to Legato. He would take temporary insanity and blindness as an equal exchange for such pleasure.

_**So go plug in your electric blanket.**_

More sweat, blood and tears later (the later two from Legato), Knives again got off of Legato. Only this time, he turned the man around to look at him. Legato could feel blood running from his stomach and other areas, and he smiled at the thought. He would only allow his Master to make him bleed that way.

"I made you something else." Knives said, smirking slightly as he stood up. Legato followed him to the crematorium where there was a thin piece of metal lying over it. Legato didn't wait for the demand. He crawled under the blanket and smiled at Knives.

_**We can stay in 'till our southern summer wedding day.**_

Knives smirked and started it. Legato's chest was burning from the heat of the metal blanket, and his back burning from the bed. Knives walked over looked at Legato. He looked strangely happy to be in the bed of metal. Knives pushed some hair from his slaves face, smiling slightly.

"Can I join you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Knives lifted the thin piece of metal and crawled in, too. Sacrificing his own perfect body to see what Legato liked so much about it.

But Legato knew that, like his own body, the scars would make his Master even more beautiful.

_**Go plug in your electric blanket. We can stay here.**_

---

Please Review? I'll love you forever.


End file.
